


恶魔仍在人间等候重逢

by yuke



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: M/M, in Mephisto's viewpoint
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuke/pseuds/yuke
Summary: 梅菲斯特和浮士德原著向的性冷淡故事......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 捏他和私设泛滥

**1**

开辟之日起我就厌倦

听那无趣的颂歌年复一年

倒是那场叛乱还算投我兴味

废话 跟那老头儿作对

当然是失败了

所以当天国的荣光不愿再照拂堕落的天使时

地狱就成了我们的新居

从此硫磺味充斥着口鼻

身体却冰冷如斯

喏 再看看我这被烧毁的翅膀和丑陋的马趾

这就是那帮天使对我们作恶的证明了

伪善的 卑劣的 非男非女的家伙

反称我们为恶魔

这真是——妙不可言

谎言家也好 憎光者也罢

——这就是我 否定的精灵

梅菲斯特费勒斯

名字的来源


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

恶魔的脚步很快

恶念一旦生发便前来

所以这是常有的事

或接下一桩灵魂的交易

或拥抱女巫艳丽的身体

贪婪 淫乱的人类

倒是懂得遵循地狱的[美德]

只是

那灵魂残次 那情欲虚伪

天国对其不屑一顾

竟拿它们来敷衍魔鬼！

好吧，我乐意消受

于是我诅咒着天堂那群游手好闲的蠢蛋

一边继续充当这辛劳又无偿的质检员

世人只道是信仰明辨是非 善恶者得其所

却无人记得为恶魔表功

啧

——这就是我

梅菲斯特费勒斯

厌倦的世间


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

若不是那老头——我是说，主

若不是您伟大的天主还愿意见我

世间的无趣简直要把魔鬼逼疯

【我可不记得我创造过你这般糟糕的否定性格的天使。】

【哈，是吗？我说您高高在上的神主，难道还没有厌烦这群碌碌无成的无趣人类？】

那时的我傲慢又自负

觉得或许只有和同样永恒的主打交道

才能够打发枯燥又无尽的光阴

直到，有一次——

【认识浮士德？我欲引他入天国。】

【若您恩允，我将诱惑他坠入魔道！主啊，这很容易。】

我和天主间

【好，他就交给你。】

有了一个有趣的赌

只是因为有趣

罢了

 

【黑犬变成了游方学生？得啦——你到底是谁？】

书斋中的老学者 不改其色

【恳请先生放我先行，留待下次再访。】

我第一次觉得 有点棘手

【混沌之子，阁下能否为我讲些趣闻？】

那

好吧

有趣的人类。

——这就是我 梅菲斯特费勒斯

和他 海因里希·浮士德

最初的相遇


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

听说过 蛇的故事吗？

受到蛇的诱惑 偷尝禁果

人类被逐出伊甸

并因此身负[原罪]——

 

那天 我看着他刺破手臂

与我立下契约

我甚至有一瞬间晕眩

以为自己仍置身乐园

只因 他蓝色的眼眸中闪烁光彩

恍若天国之爱 久已忘怀

这才是天主的遴选

我见所未见

——可惜

我讨厌这些

受到恶魔的诱惑 坠入地狱吧

浮士德。

 

_【无罪的羔羊，寤寐思服】_

_【怀春的少女，双飞双宿】_

_【至爱的亲人，无端受戮】_

_【苦难的圣母，闭目不顾】_

_【幽深的牢狱，故人踏足】_

_【昔日的旧好，浓情难复】_

_【分飞的鸳鸯啊_

_一祷救赎_ _一行前路】_

 

——这就是我

梅菲斯特费勒斯

导演的悲剧


	5. Chapter 5

****

**5**

我们的旅程会继续

约定的一切你都有权利享受

所以别再那样子了好不好

失去一副少女的酥胸 我尽可以让更多的妇人为你解开衣带

若嫌脂粉腻味 还有轻歌美酒一解烦忧

是宫廷的胡闹烦了您的心？

我会给您谋求更清闲的职称

古典的产物难免粗鄙 散了就散了

我会去物色属于浪漫时代的佳人

人生苦短 何不起舞呢

让欲望的漩涡螺旋而下引至地狱的尽头

我已为你满足愿望种种 若你对任何一秒感到满足

若你满足……

 

哈 您在那里看什么？

天空？ 那里只是六翼的怪物的缥缈所在！

海洋？ 那种黑色的水只负责吞噬你们人类的生命！

陆地？ 该死的陆地，一代代生灵吵吵嚷嚷、最后不都是化作尘土！

循环往复，毫无长进！

【你不存有什么大欲？】

【有的，你猜猜看。】

所以为什么 为什么是这样的答案呢

【这是我的愿望，你帮我促成！】

当然 因为是你的愿望

 

他想驱逐海浪 赶至天边

我说 这是他

海因里希·浮士德

短暂的奇想


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

飞鸟掠过花园 航船奔赴夕阳

塔楼上远眺见市民往来熙攘

连恶魔都不由欢喜

毕竟 这也是恶魔的功劳

——若不是我，可怜的人

你该如何度过这五十年的余生？

就凭你那无力的双手 有限的心潮

岂能填补你疯狂的妄想？

我抱着手看他 他在图纸上指指点点 带着笑

我竟不想说出嘲讽他的话

罢了 罢了

他快死了吧

 

我等一句话等得太久了

五十年来我一直想象 下一秒就攫住他的灵魂拖入地狱

可是他 不知餍足的精神不曾满足

他倚在窗边 仿佛望到他的理想国正在落成

——疯子，

你的眼睛明明看不见了。

他蓝色的眼中投入落日的光晕

如果时光在停留在此刻……

啊啊 为何我突然生出这样的想法

我也疯了吗？

 

最后的那段时间我的思绪一直很乱

从来没有过的 但我不愿多加思索

只是和疯子呆久了罢了

我想等这个事情结束我该去寻欢作乐

反正他会在地狱的

丧钟敲响时 我会死守墓前 免得他逃走

在地狱我们会有永恒的时间

足够把一切奇怪的感觉都解释清楚

 

**可是主** **没有给我这个机会。**

 

玫瑰落下 也带走了他

这就是 我们

故事的结局。


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

世界失去了颜色

不 或许只是闪耀过一会儿

重又失去了而已。

对于浮士德的国土我没有丝毫留恋

他不在 我也不想再管

就让它被海浪冲垮！被死亡笼罩！

好让他知道他最后的幻想是苍白无力。

在那之前

我要在地狱好好休整一番

 

我忘了我睡了多久

无名的怒火令我反侧不休

我想我该去找那老头理论

抑或报复天堂 去争夺更多的灵魂

最后尽成空谈

我只想去人间走走

 

人间越发的无聊了

说真的

谁能想到 人类竟把魔鬼逼去！

布罗肯山再鲜有魔女纵欲狂舞

年老的魔鬼也觉得难以立足；

在魔鬼都认为旋即毁灭的城市

海洋变成了真实的陆地

 

好吧 好吧 你赢了

我不知道对谁说。

我的心空落落的

还是让我呆回地狱吧。

在那之前

可以先讲个故事

一个很无聊的

向魔鬼出卖灵魂的

道德故事

 

【终】


End file.
